


Spoby Ficlet

by Doctor13



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor13/pseuds/Doctor13
Summary: Prior to moving back to Rosewood, Spencer misses Toby.





	Spoby Ficlet

"If you are ever in love with someone, does that feeling ever go away?" Spencer questions herself. Sure, leaving Rosewood and moving to D.C. has kept her busy but no matter what she still misses Toby. Since moving to D.C. she has been on a few dates but nothing seemed to stick, nobody measured up to Toby. "Sure we had some terrible things happen to us, especially thanks to Mona and Charlotte but we also had some really wonderful times" Spencer thinks to herself, remembering the time that her and Toby cuddled together underneath the stars in his pickup truck.


End file.
